


Your Fan

by ClaireV0yance



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireV0yance/pseuds/ClaireV0yance
Summary: Maya and Kaoru are forced to sleep in the same bed. How will the prince of Haneoka Academy interact with the geeky stage manager?
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Yamato Maya
Kudos: 9





	Your Fan

**Author's Note:**

> HI so I did this whole thing in like 45 minutes but I like it soooo here we are hehe.

“THE SAME BED???”  
Maya and Kaoru couldn’t believe their ears.  
“I’m sorry girls, we only have enough hotel rooms for all of you to share. This trip isn’t getting the most funding,” the drama teacher explained.  
Haneoka Academy’s drama club was on a trip to a school for acting lessons, quite far away from the city. They weren’t able to return before the night ended, so the club was forced to settle in at a hotel. Maya Yamoto and Kaoru Seta happened to end up together. The teacher closed the door, leaving the girls in the room alone.  
“Ah,” Kaoru noted, “the lead actress and the stage manager sleeping in the same bed, hm? I’m sure this experience will be fleetingly entertaining.”  
Maya sighed, looking up at the girl. “Well, I’m glad I was paired with one of my friends, at least. That makes it a bit less weird, huehehe.”  
Maya laughed awkwardly, as Kaoru moved to the bathroom, “I know this must be incredibly exciting for you, my dear. But please, allow me to change in peace.”  
“Kaoru you should know by now, I’m not one of your fangirls. I’m your friend.”  
“That is quite true. You always did stand out, Maya-Chan.” Kaoru closed the bathroom door as Maya felt herself blushing. Although she tried to act like she didn’t, Maya had always understood Kaoru’s appeal.

The friends settled into their queen-sized bed, dressed in their pajamas.  
“I’m pooped,” Maya announced, “goodnight, Kaoru.”  
“Sweet dreams, my dearest Maya.”  
Kaoru turned off the light next to her side of the bed, and the two lied in the dark, Maya found a comfy spot that wasn’t too close to Kaoru. She closed her eyes, and calmness washed over her tired body. The lessons the crew were given were strenuous, learning about proper lighting technique, dealing with sound mixing boards, moving props, and much more. She was glad to rest. Suddenly, the calmness was interrupted when she felt an arm wrap around her body. Kaoru was hugging her! Maya immediately jolted up, and Kaoru quickly let go. She lost her princely demeanor.  
“I-I’m so sorry Maya! Did I make you uncomfortable? Your body, it just seemed so warm, but that’s not any excuse, I-”  
Maya interrupted her, “Kaoru. It’s okay. I, well, this is embarrassing to say hehe, but I kinda liked it. You hugging me felt, um, comfy, I guess is the best word.”  
Kaoru smiled, as she regained her standard personality, “of course it’s comfortable, my dear. My warmth is a blanket for all my precious kittens.” Even through the dark, Maya could tell Kaoru was sweating a bit, as she stammered through her words. The girls fell back into the bed.

Kaoru resumed hugging Maya, she had never felt anything like this. The love she felt seeping from Kaoru’s embrace was immense. She wanted to get closer and closer to it. Maya backed up towards the warmth, towards Kaoru. She found that her back was up against her stomach. Their legs became intertwined. Maya let out a soft moan of happiness, and to her embarrassment, Kaoru heard her.  
“My, Maya. I thought you weren’t like all my fans.”  
Maya blushed furiously, “I just, well, I may as well admit it now. I have been one of your fans. Ever since I first saw you. But I wanted something more intimate with you than me just being a fan.”  
“I think I understand what you want, Maya.”  
Before Maya could ask what that meant, Kaoru turned her over and kissed her on the lips.  
“AH!” Maya was filled with disbelief. “Kaoru, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted that.” Maya gave the girl a kiss in return.  
“Well Maya,” Kaoru said confidently, her nervousness from earlier gone, “I’ve always been your fan as well.”  
The couple kissed once more, for longer this time. When they let go, Maya felt a surge of joy. And she could tell Kaoru felt the same.  
“I love you, Maya.”  
“I love you too, Kaoru.”  
Nothing else needed to be said. Maya slept more peacefully that night than she had in years.


End file.
